


哥谭的守护神 3

by allsunday



Series: 哥谭的守护神 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这群绿色的爱尔兰小精灵们鄙视地看了一眼玻璃柜里那件相似颜色的罗宾制服，然后径直朝着那枚硬币跑了过去。</p><p>神叨叨系列第三弹，罗宾和做鞋子的小精灵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭的守护神 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fishghost).



时间是罗宾争夺战以后，大家处于一个相对愉快好相处的日子里。

 

　　一枚印着华盛顿头像的硬币从阿尔弗雷德的指间滑落，轻轻地搁在壁炉上方。他伸出食指，推了推那枚硬币，让它藏于相框之后。  
　　“你在干什么？”  
　　一个小小的脑袋从门背后探了出来，狐疑又好奇地看着老管家。  
　　“我在……”阿尔弗雷停顿了一下，露出一个难以捉摸的微笑，“给做鞋子的小精灵留一点报酬。”  
　　这个古怪的回答显然让人不甚满意。达米安微皱着眉头盯着对方想看出他在搞什么名堂。自打昨天晚上阿尔弗雷德请了三天的假以后，他的行为就变得怪怪的。男孩花了一个上午偷偷尾随管家，却始终摸不透他到底想干什么。  
　　“我只是去大都会替布鲁斯少爷送点东西，办完事就会回来。”阿尔弗雷德似乎看出了他的心思，淡淡地解释了一句，“你知道他这两天跑不开。”  
　　“我知道。”达米安嗤了一声，“我不关心你要去哪里，想干什么。”  
　　这话说出来他自己都不信，阿尔弗雷德上扬的嘴角也证实了这一点。  
　　“这并不会造成多大困扰，”他伸出手替男孩整了整衣领，就像对布鲁斯那样，“冰箱里有足够的食物，我还做了一些半成品。你们可能没有时间自己做饭，但是我强烈建议不要食用速食食品。熨烫好的干净衣服挂在柜子里，脏衣服放在洗衣篮里就行，用车的事情我也已经打点好了，有急事可以联系卢修斯，还有报纸需要走到庄园门口去拿……”  
　　“我知道，我知道。”达米安打断了他的絮絮叨叨，被看作毫无自理能力让男孩的声音变得不耐烦起来，他跨上一步站在管家面前，瞥了一眼相册后面的硬币，“我不知道的是，那到底是干什么的。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德楞了一下，随即又是那个神秘的微笑。达米安在心里暗自觉得不妙。  
　　“给做鞋子的小精灵的报酬。”他说。

　　得，又回到一开始了。

××××

　　屈指算来，达米安来到这个家也有很长一段日子了。具体点说的话，差不多已经长到不用再为了留下好印象而假装循规蹈矩的地步了——说得就好象他曾经这么装过似的。于是男孩自然而然地过渡到了下一个阶段，伸展着四肢开始想要了解周遭每时每刻发生的事情，就好象一只刚刚觉醒了领地意识的小动物。  
　　不幸的是，对这个家来说，他仍然算是一个非常非常新的成员。在他前面有三任罗宾曾经住在这里，跟他分享同一块领地，这让雷霄古的外孙觉得屁股有点坐不住。庄园里到处都留有他们生活过的痕迹，花园里磕掉一个角的石栏啦，客厅角落里擦不掉的涂鸦啦，当然还有蝙蝠洞玻璃柜里的那堆陈年琐事。但他在意的并不只是这些看得见的东西，每个有着长长族谱的家庭多少都会有点奇怪的传统——比如他那个隔段时间就会去绿色池子里泡个澡的外公。凭着一丝直觉，他知道在韦恩庄园里也有同样的存在。但那似乎不是某种规定或教条，而是……更奇妙的东西，一种共识，不成文的约定，他说不出是什么。

　　“我刚到这儿的时候，差不多有整整半年不敢在屋子里乱跑。”迪克就像他肚子里的蛔虫一样，总能有意无意地抓住男孩的关注点。阿尔弗雷德前脚刚走，他后脚就踏进了庄园。现在，这位前前前罗宾一边肆意地在案板上表演花式切番茄，一边偷偷地往嘴里塞。“阿福骗我说有几间房间不能进，因为里面都是布鲁斯死去的前女友，哈，哈。”他故意压低嗓音，模仿阿尔弗雷德的表情。  
　　“现在他会说，里面都是死掉的罗宾。”达米安头也不抬，手指滑过手机屏，快速浏览了一下关于爱尔兰小精灵的维基百科。这个笑话实在有点凉，迪克费了好大的劲才把噎在喉咙口的番茄咽了下去。达米安瞧了一眼案板上形状不规则的蔬菜，用迪克正好能听到的声音叹了口气。  
　　“嘿，你有什么不满的？！”他的大哥比划了一个扔飞刀的动作，“你得承认，我做的比布鲁斯好多了。”  
　　“如果我们的晚饭要变成一场杂技秀的话，我还是更喜欢父亲做的蹩脚三明治。”达米安关掉手机，跳下了高脚凳，想了想补充了一句，“再说，我不介意叫外卖，克利福德大街有个不错的快餐店。”  
　　“别这样，我差不多一周要吃七天的垃圾食品呢。”迪克没有理会他的暗示，弯下身子在冰箱里挑选个头合适的鸡蛋，看起来情绪欢快，“难得回家一次，为什么就不能有一个家庭式的聚餐呢。”  
　　达米安抬起下巴用鼻孔俯视着一片狼藉的料理台，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着好像在说“这就不是垃圾食品了？”之类的话。  
　　“那你大可趁阿福在家的时候回来。”　　  
　　“你知道吗，这是一个传统。”这两个字嗖的一下吊起了达米安的神经，他像小狗一样竖起了耳朵，但是又像猫一样假装对此并无兴趣。“阿尔弗雷德在家的时候包揽了一切家务，所以当他有事不在时，我们就会赶来聚一下，做些平时不用我们动手的事情。提姆管这个叫‘家庭体验日’，意思就是像普通人家一样，自己动手。”  
　　“他也要过来？德雷克？”达米安挑了挑眉毛，但并不是出于厌恶。事情变得有趣起来了，或者说，麻烦起来了。  
　　“还有杰森……如果他收到我留言的话。我跟他说这是作为你抢了他头罩的回礼。”迪克用手指挠了挠下巴，不太确定地说。接着他伸手去掏夹克的口袋，然后是裤子口袋，就在达米安以为他要拿出手机的时候，迪克突然转向了他。  
　　“你有零钱吗？”  
　　“零钱？”  
　　“硬币，10美分，25美分，都行。”  
　　“哈？”不好的预感。  
　　“给小精灵的报酬。”迪克一边笑着，一边竖起食指在他面前摆了摆。  
　　达米安愣整整了一分钟。  
　　  
　　“哈！？”

××××

　　“到了晚上，鞋匠把买回来的皮革裁剪好。‘明天我要把这两双鞋做好。’说完，他就上床睡觉了。可是到了第二天早晨，他的工作台上又摆上了两双已经做好的精致鞋子……”  
　　提姆踏进厨房的时候，正好看到达米安托着腮帮神情严肃地读着手机屏幕上的什么东西。他朝迪克努了努嘴，投去一个“这是怎么了”的眼神。迪克耸耸肩，指着角落里的一枚硬币。  
　　“啊哈，小精灵的故事。”他咧嘴笑了起来，把手提电脑往桌上一扔，快速地环视了一下厨房，评估着迪克的作战成果。“阿福的老把戏了，还记得蓝胡子吗？”迪克大笑了一声算作回答，“我以为他早就故伎重施过了？”  
　　“我想他是觉得现在的小孩没有我们那时那么好骗了吧。”  
　　“这我可不敢说哈。”提姆的目光朝达米安的方向晃了晃，然后撩起袖子加入进来，看看是否能帮迪克抢救一下烤箱里的松饼。  
　　他们都知道！达米安收起竖着的耳朵，惊讶自己居然有些嫉妒。他没有和很多兄弟一起相处的经历，有时候你必须紧赶慢赶才能在这个家保持步调。低头去求迪克或者阿尔弗雷德给他讲讲家庭故事是个融入集体的好选择，可他就是放不下这个架子。  
　　Leprechaun，爱尔兰传说中的小精灵，会帮人作鞋子。但同时性情顽劣，对金币和财宝有着特殊的偏爱……达米安默念着。  
　　“如果你在房间的角落里留下钱币，那他们就会过来帮你打扫屋子顺手捡了那些钱。”提姆用手指戳了戳半生半焦的面团，一边接着达米安肚子里的话茬说道。就读心这点来说，男孩还是很感激提姆的敏锐，尽管他不会直接说出来。  
　　“你们都见过？”他在一阵考量以后终于忍不住开口提问了。让提姆感到好笑的是，达米安对这个扯谈的真实性居然还有一丝犹豫。  
　　“嗯……咳。”迪克清了清嗓子，“也许有这么一两次吧，早上起来我发现没有做完的家庭作业居然已经完成了。”  
　　说完他朝提姆挤了挤眼，示意他不要说穿。　　  
　　“好吧，”男孩似懂非懂地回答道，“我就把这当作是韦恩家默认的家规好了。”  
　　他把手伸进衣服口袋里，翻出一张二十美元的纸币，折了两下把它塞进调料罐侧面金属边的空隙里。迪克和提姆疑惑地看着这一系列举动，互相对视了一眼。  
　　“这些足以支付阿尔弗雷德不在的期间它们应得的报酬了吧。”男孩心满意足地敲了敲玻璃瓶，露出一张“看看我多聪明”表情。  
　　然后他得到了一阵哄堂大笑作为回答，达米安生气地看着一旁笑倒在地的迪克和扶着椅背的提姆。  
　　“你……哈哈哈哈，不能这么做！”迪克有点儿喘不上气，他抹了一下眼角，“不是这样的，这不合规矩。”  
　　“怎么不合规矩了？！”达米安有点恼火，他费劲心思想要融入这个家的举动突然变成了一个笑话，这让人感到难以接受，“付钱给你们所谓的家养小精灵，我漏了什么吗？”  
　　“呃……”迪克一时语塞，小家伙的努力写在脑门上，一连串的解释划过脑海，却不知道该选哪个来安抚他。  
　　“他们只收硬币。”提姆及时出来打了个圆场，但是没啥作用。  
　　“这有什么差别……”达米安咕哝着，抽回了那张纸币。  
　　“差别就是谁放的多谁傻蛋。”杰森的声音猛地从外面传来，下一秒钟一个人影从打开的窗户跳进了房间。迪克和提姆闪开一条道给他让路，男人几步走上前，飞快地从达米安手里又抽走了那张纸币，转身闪到了料理台后。男孩狠狠地瞪了他一眼，探出身子去夺钱。  
　　“听说有人要为抢走我的东西道歉？”他一个闪避躲过了达米安的一掌。  
　　“让迪克的小精灵道歉吧！”达米安扑腾着。  
　　“看到完美先生和天才少年又在用这个老故事诓骗天真愚蠢的孩子我的心里就感到无比的亲切。”杰森揶揄道，他把纸币高高举起，逗着下面蹦跶的男孩。“接下来他们就会跟你说，小精灵做了家庭作业啦，小精灵打造了蝙蝠侠的小道具啦，等等等等。”  
　　“ 得，你把乐子都说穿了。 ”迪克扔过去半个苹果被杰森一手接住。  
　　“你们干吗还把他当十岁小孩呢？”杰森一脸义正言辞地啃着苹果，“他都十一岁了！”  
　　他用眼角的余光注意到达米安已经放弃战斗，兴味索然地坐在一旁看着他们，就像等待着被人领取的寄放行李。突然一丝同情涌过心头。　  
　　“要是你不打算来帮手的话，不如跟我们的罗宾讲讲蝙蝠家的小故事。”提姆扔出了一块烫手山芋。  
　　杰森没有回话，他看了一眼厨房的残余，吹了一声口哨，然后伸手掰了一块松饼放进嘴里，嚼了两口马上生咽下去，自说自话地拿起旁边的苏打水壶灌了一大口。  
　　“我觉得再来一打的阿尔弗雷德也帮不了你们的晚餐。”　他吐了吐舌头，转身对着达米安，“你知道我在想啥？让那两个小精灵继续浪费食物吧，我们去买快餐！”他一把揪起了达米安的领子，不顾对方挣扎，硬是把他拖离了椅子。

 

　　“我觉得你应该感谢我让你从那两个模范罗宾中间逃出来缓口气。”  
　　开出好一段路以后，杰森终于打破了沉默。他把车停在一条小巷附近，达米安注意到这里离克利福德大街只隔着一条马路。  
　　“那里有一家不错的快餐店。”杰森自顾自的下了车，绕了个圈打开了另一边的车门做了一个“请”的手势，于是达米安假装不太情愿地下车了。  
　　“可别说是‘三只小猪’。”小家伙怀疑地看着他，“你也喜欢那家？”  
　　“我只是碰巧听到有人推荐而已。”  
　　达米安把这话在心里转了一圈，突然察觉到了什么，“你到底在窗外偷听了多久？！”  
　　“我比较害羞。”杰森顾左右而言他，猛地停在红绿灯前让身后的达米安差点撞到他，“再说，我要是早进去了，一准会成为被戏弄的对象。小精灵什么，哈。只不过是父母为了让孩子参与家务的一种手段，告诉你家里散落了钱币，孩子们就会去做一些扫地和收拾衣物的简单家务去找那些零钱。”  
　　达米安眨了眨眼睛，看得出他并未完全理解。他只有十一岁，杰森脑海里飘过一行字。  
　　“当然了，这对有着完整家庭的孩子来说自然比较有意义。”杰森意味深长地笑了笑，“不过他们也是好心，虽然总是热情的让你喘不过气.”  
　　“你是在同情我。”男孩多少觉察出了一点味道。杰森瞥了他一眼，信号灯闪烁，移动的人流阻断了他们的交谈。  
　　“我觉得自己离他们很远。”达米安匆匆跟上人们的脚步穿过马路，仿佛是在自言自语，“也许我就不该想着和他们打成一伙，我和他们不一样……和你也不一样。干嘛非得跟上他们的脚步，假装有小精灵的存在。我一点也不在乎那个故事，一点儿也不！”　　　  
　　他突然打开了话匣子，牢骚像开闸的洪水一般倒了出来让杰森忍俊不禁。　  
　　“让我们面对现实吧，小鸟。你和我都不是标准的好孩子，做过的破烂事堆起来像山一样高。”达米安瞪了他一眼，“好吧，我更烂一点儿。”杰森更正道，“可这又怎么样，并不妨碍我们和他们分享这些事情。”他把手搭在男孩的头上，“不管你知不知道那些乱七八糟的传统和规矩。你现在在这里，你就应该在这里，不需要理由。”  
　　“你是在跟我分享你自己的经验吗？”  
　　“臭小鬼！”  
　　虽然谈话并没什么内容，但是距离却被奇妙的拉近了，达米安心里那点焦虑也随着快餐店红的白招牌在眼前出现而渐渐淡去。  
　　“抢你头罩的事情，我道歉。”在进门前他突然停了下来，冷不丁冒出来一句，让杰森的步子停在一个尴尬的台阶上。他几乎不相信在有生之年还能听到小讨厌鬼的道歉。“我说对不起。”见杰森没有反应，达米安又大声地说了一遍，脸色微红。  
　　“道歉有用的话还要警察干什么？”一声轻哼。  
　　“喂！”  
　　一张二十美元的纸币在达米安眼前晃动，“如果你借我点零钱，我们就算扯平了，如何。”他讶异的抬起头，正对着杰森顽劣的笑容，“我也不想问他们讨个硬币。再说了，男人从来不在口袋里装这些叮叮当当的玩意。”  
　　达米安笑了，“我以为你不信这玩意呢。”  
　　“我当然不信。”杰森做了个鬼脸，“我只是和你一样，不想被排斥在外罢了。”　　

　　他们在烟熏肉和双层起司火腿之间犹豫不决，达米安想要多一点的橄榄而杰森觉得酸黄瓜更合口味。在十五分钟的争执后，俩人抱着三个大类六种口味的批萨和玉米饼以及一大堆薯条乳酪蛋糕离开了克利福德街的店子。每一样都能让他们在哥谭高空飞荡的时候比平时往下沉那么五公分。

 

　

××××

　　回到庄园的时候，迪克监制下的阿尔弗雷德牌半成品烤鸡刚好出炉，提姆蔬菜色拉和推倒重来的松饼也完成的正正好。大家达成共识，在吃完前不会争论到底哪组的食物更优秀。得知布鲁斯因为工作会晚到时，杰森的眼里闪过一丝失望同时又如释重负。鉴于他们刚刚私下达成了一个“我就不守规矩”同盟，达米安郁闷地发现自己失去了嘲笑陶德的机会。谁说互相认同就是个好事来着？男孩开始后悔自己的选择了。  
　　不过这些并没有对晚饭的热闹程度造成影响。杰森贼忒兮兮地把一块批萨递给提姆，然后看着后者从里面吃出一个十美分硬币。“藏的不错吧，小精灵！”他放声大笑起来，迪克眼明手快地挪开了两人眼前的餐盘才没有在接下来的蛋糕对扔中造成更大的损失。但即便他有着丰富的领导少年泰坦的经验，也从未在罗宾们的混战中取得过指挥权，他们都太熟悉对方的套路，就像一排不同尺寸的捣蛋鬼，更别提还是在阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯缺席的情况下。  
　　在消灭/浪费了大部分食物以后，他们把战场移到了起居室的沙发上。迪克最终放弃了维护秩序，懒懒地靠在沙发上看着达米安把来围观泰特斯赶出房间。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德一定会把你们钉在蝙蝠洞的墙壁上。”达米安用力关上门，顺脚踢开了散落在地的快餐盒。  
　　“哦，他不会的。我亲爱的小兄弟。”迪克往沙发一角缩了缩，给其他人腾出一块地方，“我们会在他回来前离开这儿。”  
　　“什么！？”男孩尖叫着试图挤进其他三人的座位里，但是徒劳无功，“这不公平！你们不能把这堆烂摊子丢给我！！”  
　　“这很公平。你是这里唯一没有给小精灵硬币的人……”提姆的说话有理有据。  
　　达米安看了一眼杰森，男人做了一个无奈的摊手，“我没想到他真的会去吃那块批萨。”  
　　叛徒！男孩在心里骂道。  
　　“往好处想，如果你现在放个硬币，今天就是你见到那群小东西的最大机会。”提姆抢在杰森前面把盒子里最后一块批萨塞进嘴里，“你已经超重了！”他开始新一轮的报复，“没发现你坐下来的时候沙发都快塌了吗？”  
　　在第二次大战爆发前，迪克明智坐到两人中间把他们分开。  
　　“我偏不放。”男孩固执地拒绝了，决定一个人坚守“就不守规矩”的规矩，“到底是什么让你产生了‘小精灵是存在的’幻觉？！”  
　　他用刻薄话努力掩饰的好奇心让前三任罗宾哑然失笑。  
　　“替我做了家庭作业？”迪克坏笑着，用手肘推挤了一下杰森，示意他开始了新一轮的“故事会”。  
　　“……半夜起来找东西吃时发现厨房里堆满了城里最棒的牛肉起司玉米饼？”杰森的眉头皱了起来，似乎有什么在困扰他，“等等，这好像真不是做梦……”  
　　“你们都逊毙了！”提姆打断了他，“真正的小精灵必须会修蝙蝠车和设计电路图。”  
　　“还会回收所有扔出去没有回来的蝙蝠镖。”  
　　灯光突然从打开的房门外射了进来，四个罗宾一起回头看着那个出现在客厅里的熟悉人影。  
　　“抱歉没有赶上晚餐，有些日程上的安排起了冲突，阿尔弗雷德不在事情就变得比较麻烦。”布鲁斯打趣道，同时环视了一圈，满地的食物残渣和包装纸似乎让他吃惊不小。在大家以为他的脸会拉得更长时，他们的父亲最终还是把视线挪到了孩子们身上，“我很高兴见到你们……所有人。”那声音听起来真心实意。  
　　“家庭教育故事会，”杰森看起来轻松了很多，“你知道我们都缺点儿那个。”  
　　“是啊，我们都知道谁缺的更多一点儿。”提姆挖苦道。  
　　就在其他人都闹成一团的时候，达米安出乎意料的仍然沉浸在布鲁斯的那个回答里。  
　　“你是说，真的有小精灵？替你收拾那些扔出去的蝙蝠镖？”男孩半张着嘴睁大眼睛看着父亲，如果说他尚能分辨几个捣蛋鬼哥哥们的谎言的话，那蝙蝠侠的证词又把好不容易端正的天平又朝着某一头压了下去。  
　　迪克看起来正极力忍着笑，布鲁斯的表情也没严肃到哪里去。对于一个自小生活在刺客联盟的孩子来说，让他理解幻想和希望在普通人生活中所占的乐趣真是难了点。  
　　“是啊。每个蝙蝠镖十美分。”男人说着把手插进了上衣口袋，摸索了半天最后尴尬地抽了回来。  
　　“男人不需要在口袋里留硬币。”杰森替他打了个圆场。  
　　“也许我们可以在夜巡的时候找找看这些小家伙。”迪克提议道。  
　　“夜巡？这主意不错！”男孩立马来劲了，就像所有注意力容易被分散的孩子一样。“我要逮住他们仔细看看。”  
　　布鲁斯苦笑了一下，其他人也从沙发上站了起来，推搡着开始找自己的装备。  
　　“在你们走之前，亲爱的孩子们。”男人平静地开口说。  
　　这个称呼让所有人背后一凉  
　　“把屋子收拾一下。”他用蝙蝠侠的嗓音命令道。

××××

　　达米安睡得不怎么沉，有什么声音一直在房间里困扰着他。  
　　夜巡开始十分钟后，他就把小精灵的事情一股脑地抛在了身后，兴致勃勃地追赶起了一个劫匪，差点儿和拐角处冲出的卡车撞在一起。幸好披风的一角挂在了路牌尖上，才使他幸免遇难。接着开始下起了雨，每个人都变得湿漉漉的，总之这一个晚上从后半段开始就变得不那么让人开心了。  
　　达米安眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，又是一阵悉悉嗦嗦的声音，这次他确定不是雨点打在窗上了。  
　　硬币的声音。  
　　男孩一个筋斗从床上翻了起来，轻轻推开房门，踮起脚尖顺着扶手快速地飞下楼梯。  
　　客厅的门虚掩着，一丝昏暗的灯光沿着地板溜到了走道的墙壁上，隐隐绰绰闪着什么动静。他猛地冲到门前来了个急刹车，和那个人影来了个面对面。  
　　“父亲！？”他惊讶地喊了出来。  
　　布鲁斯抬起头，他刚刚把一个林肯一分币扔进手里的口袋中，达米安的出现也让他吃了一惊，“这么晚了你怎么还没睡？”  
　　“我……”男孩看着他手里的袋子，显然那些硬币的声音就是从这里传出来的。“我以为……小精灵……”  
　　再也没有什么小精灵了。他突然明白这只不过是一个故事，和圣诞老人一样。  
　　“这本该由阿尔弗雷德做，但是我想让他回来后感觉还是和走之前一样整洁。”布鲁斯直起身子，硬币在口袋里叮当作响，他注意到儿子失望的表情，“他们只是想逗你开心，但是没想到你会这么认真。”  
　　“我只是不想，被划在外面。”达米安喃喃地说。  
　　他说的这个“外面”，布鲁斯明白这个词的意义。  
　　“过来。”男人搂着儿子的肩膀，把他引到沙发上坐下，“我跟你说过阿尔弗雷德给我讲的故事吗？”  
　　男孩摇摇头，他们几乎不怎么聊天。布鲁斯注意到了自己的失误，尴尬地咳嗽了几下。  
　　“在我父母出事以后很长一段时间，我都感觉被世界抛弃了。”布鲁斯拨弄了一下壁炉里的碳火，让房间充满了怀旧的气氛，“渐渐地，我失去了一些朋友，因为看见他们和父母在一起，让我觉得自己无法融入到这种快乐的心情中去。”  
　　“然后呢？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德说有他有一些从英国带来的朋友，兴许我们可以认识认识。”布鲁斯笑着说，“于是每天晚上我都会躲在角落里，等着那群做鞋子的小精灵。”  
　　“等等，你不会真的相信了吧？”达米安眨了眨眼睛，“你真的看到了？”  
　　布鲁斯轻笑了一声，没有直接回答这个问题，“阿尔弗雷德是当时最关心我的人，如果这能让他觉得安心，我不介意配合一下。你看，有人愿意花时间陪你，逗你开心，跟你分享他的故事。有什么比这个更让人感到被接受温暖的呢。”  
　　达米安似懂非懂地点了点头。  
　　“他不会也跟你说蓝胡子的故事吧？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德的故事就跟时令蔬菜一样，经常更新。”  
　　达米安努力想象着阿尔弗雷德在书房的一角里，从时令蔬菜的图鉴里获得灵感的样子。隐约觉得似乎哪里不太对。  
　　“蝙蝠镖又是怎么回事，我们确实有很多不知道扔去哪儿的蝙蝠镖不是吗？”  
　　“一开始我也没有太在意这些事情，”布鲁斯承认，“卢修斯后来在蝙蝠镖添加了追踪器，至少绝大部分都有了下落。”  
　　“真的？”达米安怀疑地盯着布鲁斯。“绝大部分？”  
　　“也许吧。阿尔弗雷德建议我花点钱雇一些人在街上收集一下，以免落入不良分子的手中。”  
　　“我觉得这个建议不错。”达米安严肃地表示赞同，把他的父亲逗乐了。  
　　“我会考虑的，”他说，“没准就是雇那些小精灵。”  
　　“你知道，他真的很厉害。”男孩强打精神，但是倦意已经悄悄袭来，“他怎么能一个人维护这么大一个庄园呢。”  
　　“所以，家庭日其实就是给阿尔弗雷德放个假。”布鲁斯把他往怀里又搂紧了一些，“每年这个时候，他都会去见见以前在英国的朋友。”  
　　“我以为他是一个人。”  
　　“没有人是一个人。”布鲁斯看了眼困倦的达米安，“也许，他的确有一群小精灵帮助他。”  
　　“你信吗？”半梦半醒中，男孩固执地重复着那个问题。  
　　“要听实话？我已经过了相信佐罗的年纪了。如你所见，我的童年很短。”布鲁斯想了想，又加了一句，“你也是。有些事情，一旦长大后，就无法分辨到底是真实的，还是自己小时候的幻觉。渐渐的就从记忆里消失了……”  
　　达米安终于抵挡不住睡意，沉沉地进入了梦乡。  
　　他的父亲环抱着他。  
　　“你们就是阿尔弗雷德的小精灵。”

 

××××

 

　　接下来的几天直到阿尔弗雷德回来之前，达米安都没有继续追问小精灵的事情了。  
　　  
　　“你可以留作纪念。”收拾房间的时候，管家从相架后面取出了那枚被布鲁斯忽略了的25美分，“就像布鲁斯的幸运金币。”  
　　达米安接过硬币，“为什么你要跟所有人说这个故事呢？我是说……我自己就算了，但是迪克明显就很容易受骗。”  
　　也许在他的字典里，每件事情必须有一个意义。阿尔弗雷德笑着想。  
　　“为了让大家相信，当你们在守护哥谭的时候，还有人在守护你们。”  
　　“可人始终是会长大的。”达米安不太确信自己是不是还处在相信这种事的年纪里，身体里一半代表孩子的灵魂叫嚷雀跃着，而另一半饱受严苛训练的部分却已经迅速地度过了儿童时期。被这两种感情夹击时常让他感到困扰。  
　　“童年总是越长越好。”  
　　“最后一个问题，”男孩抬起头，“你真的是去见了英国的朋友？”  
　　“是啊，”老人又露出了那副神秘的笑容，“很多朋友。”

 

××××

　　如果不是之后某天的夜巡里看见达米安坐在天台上发呆，布鲁斯几乎都快忘记还有小精灵这么回事了。  
　　达米安晃荡着腿坐在夜幕下的高楼顶端，手里举着那枚硬币对准月光，薄薄的银色光晕在硬币的边缘扩散，映射在男孩的脸上。  
　　“罗宾！”布鲁斯从后面靠近了他，达米安猛地收回了手，迅速地把硬币塞到腰带上的万能口袋里。他的父亲没有说什么，面具低下的眉头微微皱起。  
　　作为父亲，给儿子讲个童话是一回事；但是作为蝙蝠侠和罗宾，战斗的间隙想着那些有的没的，就又是一回事了。  
　　“给我。”男人伸出手去，罗宾愣了一下，立刻反应过来。他极不情愿地拿出了硬币，犹豫了一下，放在大手的掌心里。  
　　“是你给我讲这些故事的！”达米安撅起嘴，一脸委屈。  
　　“夜巡完了以后我会还给你的。”蝙蝠侠轻轻地叹了口气，他觉得头有点疼，不记得当初带迪克和提姆的时候遇到过这种麻烦。  
　　一阵警笛从远处响起，打断了天台上暂时的歇息。监听中的警用频道传来了嘈杂的通讯。  
　　“第十区发现被劫持的油罐车，刚刚穿过阿帕罗公园，请求支援！重复一遍，请求支援！”  
　　有活干了。蝙蝠侠和罗宾对视了一眼，同时射出了手中的钩锁跃下大楼，跳上蝙蝠车，朝着公园的方向飞驰了过去。

　　  
　　第五大道沿路已经陷入了混乱中。碍于被抢劫的是一辆油罐车，紧随在后的警车都不敢轻举妄动。迎面驶来的汽车们不断朝道路两边散去，躲避着这辆正以80公里时速在哥谭市中心横行的怪物。  
　　“停下——！快停下！”一排警员在设置好的路障后朝着车子挥舞着指示灯，但是对方一点没有减速的迹象。几秒钟后，它撞碎了路障，把人群逼得朝着四面八方奔逃离去。  
　　就在它穿越路障后不久，黑色的蝙蝠车借着夜色赶了上来。  
　　“稳住车子！”  
　　蝙蝠侠一边嘱咐罗宾，一边从车里爬出来，射出钩锁，跃上车顶，一气呵成的顺利，就差……  
　　油罐车突然重重地颠簸了一下。  
　　“轮胎——！”罗宾焦急地喊道。  
　　被路障的碎片卡到的轴承突然锁住了轮胎，一道白烟在地上划过，车体猛地转向了90度甩了出去。翻倒的油罐车立刻打着转撞断了伫立在路旁的电线杆，一连串的杆子倒了下来拽倒了数块广告牌，其中一块以毫米之差刚好擦过蝙蝠车的车身。一阵猛烈的劈啪声过后，庞然大物和一堆电线缠绕在了一起。　　  
　　“蝙蝠侠——！”罗宾从车里爬了出来，到处都是汽油的臭味，他知道必须抓紧时间。在他面前十几米远处，大开的车门旁，暗夜骑士正奋力把那个劫匪拖出驾驶室。但是一卷断落的电线缠绕在轮胎的残骸和车体四周使他们难以脱身，而身边不远处，四溅的火星离满地的汽油只有咫尺之遥。  
　　糟糕！男孩的脑中立刻描绘出一幅剧烈爆炸的景象，他来不及赶过去了，赶得上他又能做什么呢，罗宾的力量并不足以把他们两个一起拖离灾难现场。他焦急地开始四处摸索。  
　　突然他的手指触到了腰上某个硬物。锋利，尖锐。就插在万能口袋里。  
　　一枚蝙蝠镖！？　  
　　达米安惊讶不已地抽出那枚黯淡的蝙蝠镖，不及细想，便朝着蝙蝠侠所在的位置扔了出去。蝙蝠镖飞速旋转着，以划破空气速度不偏不倚地切断了缠绕在两人脚旁的两根电线。下一秒钟，他的父亲用力把那人甩出了车，一个翻滚跃向空中。  
　　巨大的爆炸在他身后响起，熊熊的火光把夜晚的天空映照成白昼般明亮。  
　　达米安花了三秒钟才从爆炸中回过神来。  
　　一群像老鼠样的东西从他脚边溜过。  
　　“嘿！站住！！”男孩急忙转身，冲着动静传来的方向大喊。街角的垃圾桶旁，隐约露出两个绿色的身影。  
　　老天！达米安睁大了眼睛，背后跳跃的火光阻碍了他的视线，使他不能确定那到底是什么。  
　　如果那是真的……  
　　如果那是真的！？  
　　他急忙伸手去摸口袋的硬币，突然想起已经被布鲁斯没收了。  
　　“我很抱歉……我……”话音未落，这群绿色衣服的小家伙已经一溜烟地跑没了影。“该死！”男孩悻悻地握紧了拳头，他刚刚失去了一个多么难得的机会啊！

　　“罗宾！”蝙蝠侠的声音传来。  
　　他把手中的罪犯交给赶来的警察，转身开始找寻罗宾的身影。达米安连忙向他跑去。  
　　“干的不错！”面具下，布鲁斯还是微皱着眉头。他拿着那枚失去光泽的蝙蝠镖，看起来相当疑惑。“你怎么会有蝙蝠镖？”  
　　达米安无法回答，只是转身看着那些身影消失的角落。

××××

　　“小精灵？”  
　　“小精灵！”达米安斩钉截铁地说。  
　　男人用手指揉了揉鼻梁，把车慢慢停稳在蝙蝠洞里，“好吧，如果你坚持……”  
　　“我确实看到了！”这次男孩甚至抓着他的胳膊摇了起来。“是他们把蝙蝠镖给了我！你怎么解释这个，它这么旧，而且也不是从你口袋里掉落的！”  
　　他举着那枚镖在布鲁斯眼前不停晃悠。  
　　“也许是以前就掉在那里的，”他的父亲深深吸了口气，稳住上升中的脾气，“总有合理的解释。”  
　　“你不是说要雇小精灵帮你收拾的吗？！”  
　　“我……”  
　　事到如今，布鲁斯终于发现给自己下了个套，他有些后悔跟男孩讲了太多故事。  
　　“我不是想说阿尔弗雷德什么，但是我们是用生命在守护哥谭，我不希望你对这些幻想抱有太多寄托。这只是个故事！”  
　　“可他们是真的！我看见了！”男孩跟着蝙蝠侠跳下了车，“如果不是你收走了那枚硬币，我本来可以给他们！！”  
　　布鲁斯的脸色看起来相当不好看。  
　　“达米安……我也说真的，你应该……哦，见鬼！”  
　　他蹦出一句少见的粗口，顺着父亲惊异的目光寻去，达米安转向空荡荡的蝙蝠洞。  
　　空荡荡的。  
　　原本竖立着巨大幸运金币的展台现在空无一物。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德……阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯楞了两秒钟，接着开始冲着上面大喊。老管家闻声而下，对着眼前的这一幕也惊呆了。  
　　“诚实地说，我也不知道发生了什么。”阿福镇定下来后说，“但是我觉得您应该知道是怎么回事。”　　  
　　布鲁斯伸手打开了监控录像，巨大的幸运金币像长了脚一样开始缓缓移动，然后越来越快，越来越快，最后消失在了屏幕的死角处。  
　　他开始倒带重放，镜头定格在某处，放大一点，再放大一点。  
　　几个影影绰绰的绿色身影。  
　　“这不可能！”布鲁斯转头对上了达米安的黠笑，那表情就像在说“我早告诉你是这么回事了”。  
　　“我要怎么才能拿回那块幸运金币……”布鲁斯无奈地看着他和阿福，这完全超出他的预期。  
　　“这恐怕有点难，”阿尔弗雷德非常用力才屏住没有笑出来，“据我所知，小精灵是不会把他们拿到手的钱还回来的。”  
　　“达米安……”　　  
　　“我觉得这是他们应得的报酬！”男孩笑着大声说道。

　　他转过头，朝着角落里几个一闪而过的绿色身影眨了眨眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Wo Qui Non Coin》——Aoi Tada


End file.
